


Patience

by vissy



Category: Kizuna
Genre: Enjouji/Ranmaru, M/M, picfor1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissy/pseuds/vissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of events in volume 1, after Enjouji helps Ranmaru from the cafeteria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slodwick's 2004 'A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words' challenge. Based on [this picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v204/cista/vissy/1000.jpg).

It was just a minor collapse. A little lunchtime entertainment in the college cafeteria. Enjouji held out an arm for support and Ranmaru gripped it hard, leaning as unobtrusively as he could into Enjouji’s strength. He hated people seeing his weakness. As usual, the loss of motor control was accompanied by a headache, which made Ranmaru snarl at Enjouji, “I’m fine. I can walk by myself.”

They waited for his right leg to wake up and lend some truth to his words. The hemiparesis always made Ranmaru feel like one side of him was in a dream. Enjouji was twitchy and impatient beside him, obviously throttling the urge to haul Ranmaru into his arms and carry him to the car. Ranmaru looked down the length of his own body, trying to regain possession. His right foot was lolling behind him and he dragged it back in line, his shoe squealing across the floor. He planted some unfelt weight on the foot, and wondered if this would be the day he broke his ankle at last. Not that Enjouji was likely to allow such a thing to happen.

Sensation soon returned, pinprick and sledgehammer. Enjouji helped him struggle into his jacket before walking him carefully to the exit. Enjouji had his own jacket slung over his arm, so that no-one would see that it was around Ranmaru’s waist. Ranmaru didn’t know who they were fooling. He didn’t know if anyone cared. Enjouji’s body beside him felt more real than his own.

He hesitated in the hallway, and Enjouji lead him to the restroom without comment. His bladder was one of the first things he had forced back into obedience after the accident, but it still sabotaged him occasionally and had no qualms about doing so in public.

There was only one person in the restroom, and Enjouji shooed him away. “Out, out! My friend’s gonna be sick.” Once they were alone, Enjouji looked at him thoughtfully and brushed the hair from his face. “Maybe I wasn’t lying to that poor guy, huh? Do you need to throw up?”

Ranmaru shook his head. There were no mirrors, but he could feel his face burning. “I’m all right. It’s just a headache. It’s nothing.”

Enjouji chucked him under the chin and gave him a gentle kiss. “Too bad. I thought I might get that dashimaki after all.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Enjouji just laughed as he wrestled Ranmaru into a stall. “Hey, look. No turds. No condoms. This toilet’s a winner.” He stood close behind Ranmaru and unzipped him, shrugging off Ranmaru’s attempts to pull out his own cock. “Nuh-uh, I’ve got you. Come on, I thought you wanted to piss.”

Ranmaru groaned as his cock stiffened in Enjouji’s hand. “You’re not helping. How am I supposed to go when you’re touching me like that?”

“You’re so easy.” Something in Enjouji’s voice made Ranmaru twist in his arms, trying to catch his eyes, but Enjouji’s gaze was caught on the cock in his hand. “This belongs to me. I’ll touch you any way I like.” He squeezed Ranmaru hard, and Ranmaru forgot all about pissing as his body remembered the best reason to stay awake. Enjouji’s grip was rough and possessive, urging Ranmaru to life and punishing him at the same time for the interest he’d shown in another guy. Ranmaru resented the unwarranted jealousy but couldn’t resist the touch, fucking Enjouji’s hand and hissing as the friction burned his skin. He was always hypersensitive after a relapse.

“Kei, please, Kei,” he whispered, as his head rolled back into the crook of Enjouji’s neck. Enjouji answered the unspoken request, taking Ranmaru’s mouth with his own. Ranmaru didn’t know why he could fight off the paralysis of half his body but still couldn’t find the courage to ask for a kiss, so it was a good thing Enjouji usually knew what Ranmaru needed before he ever figured it out for himself.

The kiss kicked Ranmaru over the edge. Enjouji’s mouth muffled Ranmaru’s sobs as he came, and when his head stopped pounding and his panting had eased, the sound of his own semen dripping down into the toilet bowl was shockingly loud.

Enjouji’s laughter sounded shaky. “We’re certainly getting our money’s worth out of these facilities, aren’t we, Ran-chan?” He hugged Ranmaru tight to him. “So beautiful, so fucking beautiful when you come. I have to fuck you now, okay? I have to be inside you.” Ranmaru nodded, patient and pliant as Enjouji unbuckled their belts and shoved their pants down one-handed. He leant forward as Enjouji opened him up with fingers sticky with his own come, and smiled when Enjouji’s jacket was suddenly tucked over the cistern as a makeshift pillow. “I should be more careful of you,” Enjouji said as he eased his cock inside.

Ranmaru moaned when Enjouji filled him, struggling to hold arms and legs steady. The weight was unsettling so soon after a collapse, but he loved being tested like this. “I don’t want you to be careful. I want you to be fierce. And you know it. I want you to take me on like we’re still equals.”

“Like I could ever be your equal.” The sharp sound of flesh slapping flesh was drowned by the rush of water as Ranmaru’s brow dropped against the cistern, flushing the toilet over and over again. Enjouji finally leant over him, licking at his earlobe and nudging his head over. “Stop wasting water,” he whispered, and when the rushing noise ceased, they could hear the sound of someone pissing nearby. They both stilled, listening to the spray. It was coming from the very next stall; Ranmaru could smell it, strong and pungent. The pissing stopped at last, but there was no flush, just a sigh and a zip. The stranger’s footsteps paused outside their own stall door, and Ranmaru could barely breathe, but then the stranger left the restroom in silence.

“Marking territory?” Ranmaru wondered.

Enjouji started fucking him again. “You’re already marked.”


End file.
